Deaftale
by WolverineOtter
Summary: Because I hate writing dialogue; this au was my idea.
1. Chapter 1- The Fall

Climbing. Grass and roots and dirt and stone. Higher, higher, ever higher- to the top, to the top. There's the breeze, there's the wind, in your hair, in your face. At the top! Air is thin and cold and sharp. But the view- sunlight, warm and orange and red. Sunset over buildings, bright and colorful and glowing. Turn around- see a cave? Time to explore, time to explore, curious and cautious. Cave feels warm, cave feels safe, it is covered with soft green moss. Walk arou- oops. Falling, falling, eyes closed, dark dark dark DARK DARK DARK FALLING FAST FAST DARK DARK DARK SCREAM SILENT SILENCE FALLING FAST FAST FAST DARK DARK! Landed. Pain shooting through skull, through arms, can't give up, can't let go- Mind slipping into blackness. Dark darker yet darker...Shadows cutting deeper...

* * *

You woke up. It's soft, there are golden flowers underneath you. You breathe in. It smells like honey and warm bread... You smile. Smells like home. You get up and look around, trying to get your bearings. You start to wander, thinking to yourself. How were you not dead? You had fallen, right? It had hurt. But You weren't dead, which is what mattered. You weren't dead, and it didn't hurt as much anymore. But how? Why? You don't understand, and decide to stop thinking about it- it wasn't helping your headache.

You stop. There is a flower in front of you, and it's smiling somehow. You frown. This is just getting weirder and weirder. Bright white bullets arch above the flower, and it's grin gets wider and more malicious. You tense. The bullets start to head towards you, and you step out of the way- narrowly avoiding being hit. You do it again a second time. The flower's smile looks more forced than evil at this point. The bullets manifest a third time, as you once again move out of the way. The flower looks at you with outright hatred. You decide to call it Flowey, for whatever reason. But when you do, the word "Asriel" nags at you from the corner of your mind. You don't give in. What kind of name was _that_ for a _flower_? And why were you trying to _name_ it when it was trying to _kill_ you?

The bullets circle you. You can't escape. They inch closer, and you make yourself as small as possible, even squinting your eyes. About ten inches from you they disappear. Flowey looks at you, confused, until a fireball comes out of nowhere to knock him away. Another monster stands where he was standing. You feel your gut tighten in fear, but trust is edging at you- inky tendrils reaching from the corners of your mind. So you give in. The goat lady holds her hand out to you, and you take it. It's warm. She guides you to a room where there is pressure plates, a lever, and a door. You look at her. Were you supposed to solve it? She's saying something- you can't hear it, obviously. She walks over and solves it herself. Guess not, then. She stands in the doorway, beckoning for you to follow her. You do. In the next room there is a dummy. Toriel looks at you, expectantly. You walk up to the dummy. You punch it. That was what you do with dummies, right? Toriel looks at you with disappointment. What were you supposed to do then? She walks into the next room. You follow her. There is nothing in this room. Toriel starts to walk, and you ffollow her, lagging behind. She gets out of view and you start going faster. You get to the end of the room. Where was- oh! She gets out from behind the pillar, saying something. She hands you a cell phone. A _cell phone_. For _speaking through_. Before you can sign to her that you can't hear, she's gone. You sit down. You're tired- rightfully so. So this time when unconsiousness pulls you in, you gladly accept.

* * *

AN-

Thank you for reading! This au is my idea, because I don't like writing dialouge. I have another series, but I'm not the best planner and usually start more than one thing at once until they both kind of fade out of my mind. Next chapter out soon probably, though!


	2. Chapter 2- Leaving The Ruins

You wake up to someone shaking you. You open your eyes, to see the goat lady from before. When she sees you open your eyes, her own fill with relief as she pulls you into a tight embrace. She's saying something. She stands up and helps you to your feet. She's looking at you expectantly. When you don't do anything, she shakes her head and hugs you again. She takes your hand and leads you through the ruins- how do you know thats what this place is called? It seems like an okay name for this place, though. The places she is taking you through look dusty and covered in cracks.

She slows down when you get to a room with thorns on the floor. You keep walking, getting to a house. She goes inside, ignoring the strange glowing star-like object that sits next to the doorway. You touch it, and it glows brighter. You smile. You walk inside to see the lady once again leading you, this time to a hallway. She points toward a room. She rubs your head and hurries away, leaving you to go in the room. There is a bed there. You sit on it- it's even softer than the flowers you landed on! You're not tired, but you lay on it anyway; burying yourself in the soft matress. You sit there with your eyes closed, until a light turns off. You wait a while longer before getting up. The lamp is off, but the room is not too dark. There is a slice of pie on the floor. You pick it up. It smells like cinnamon. And...butterscotch?

You leave the room. You wander about the house, getting to a room where a journal is sitting on a desk. You read the passage circled in red- "Why did the skeleton want a friend? Because she was feeling _bone_ ly." The rest of the journal is filled with more puns and jokes like this. You keep reading, to find out that the monster who's house you are in is named Toriel. You put the journal back in its original position, and leave the room.

There is a staircase in the middle of the house. You walk down it, and find a hallway. You start to walk down it, before Toriel comes and takes your hand, guiding you back up. You explore a little more, before going into what you deem the living room. Toriel is sitting in a chair reading. You go up to her, and point to the stairs, silently asking her why you can't go down. She doesn't do anything, just looks to the side and back to you, saying something. You shake your head and point again, tilting your head. She gets up, putting her book down, and walks down the stairs. You follow her, stopping when she stops and starting again when she does. You get to the end of the hallway to find a door. You wonder where it leads. Toriel turns around and looks at you- well, really, _through_ you. Fire swirls around you, and you jump around the balls of orange and white flame. You sign to her, asking what's wrong. She doesn't reply, sending another barrage of flame at you. This time it hits you and you flinch from the pain. Toriel looks upset.

This continues for about five minutes, before finally Toriel stops attacking. She's saying something, talking to you, and you wish you'd learned to read lips. You want to hug her, to tell her it's okay; that you forgive her. But something keeps you in place, nagging at you, unseen hands keeping you rooted to the spot. The only thing you can move is your soul- the little red heart that Toriel had been aiming at with her attacks. This was the same thing that happened when Flowey attacked you. You don't understand why. Finally the heart fades, and Toriel comes to hug you. She walks away, and you feel like you shouldn't follow her. That you should instead walk through the door that she was blocking. So you do. Past it is a hallway. You walk through the hallway to yet another door. When you go through this one, however, Flowey is standing there smiling at you. Your breathing quickens and your chest tightens in fear. He doesn't attack, though. Just smiling and speaking to you. His smile grows into the menacing and creepy one you saw before. With that, he sinks into the ground. When you finally feel your breathing even out, you walk through the next door.

On the other side of the door there's snow. It's freezing, and you pull yourself tighter within your sweater. You walk in the path set between two patches of trees and come across a stick, which you trip over. You brush yourself off and keep walking, until the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. It feels like you're being watched. You turn around, but see nothing. You keep walking until you get to a bridge. Just as you're about to walk across a hand is placed on your shoulder. You jump, and turn around. A skeleton stands behind you. He has his hand held out for you to shake, and you do. You notice something in his hand. It's a whoopee cushion. You smile, holding back a laugh. You don't know how he would react if you laughed. The skeleton takes his hand and puts it in a pocket in his hoodie. He gestures to the bridge, and you walk across with him following you. He stares at you for a moment, and you tilt your head. He shrugs and looks at something ahead of you. You turn around to another skeleton, this time taller and wearing a strange armor-like outfit; unlike the shorter skeleton's casual wear. He says something, his teeth moving up and down in a strange form of speech. Even if you _had_ learned to read lips, there was no way to decipher what he was saying.

He turns around and walks away. You turn back to the shorter skeleton. _Where am I?_ You sign. The top of his left eyesocket raises, and the top of his right eyesocket lowers to show an expression mirroring confusion. He looks at you and after a while walks towards the door you left from. You watch until he's out of sight; covered by the trees. You keep walking forward. You see another one of the star-like things. You touch it, and smile from the warmth it emenates; so different from the icy cold of this underground snow. It fills you with determination.

* * *

A.N.

I decided to make upload once a week. This gives me time to write longer chapters, while still being a reasonable schedule. It might change later though, so be patient with me!


	3. Chapter 3- Sans and Papyrus

Walking away from the star-like object, you ran into another monster. It looked sort of like a deer, and had random objects littering its antlers. It sends a few attacks at you, and when it stops you remove a few of the objects. It sends more attacks you, and you remove the last of the clutter. It stops attacking, and leaves. You smile, proud of yourself for helping the strange creature.

You turn to the left and walk into a clearing, where a fishing rod dangles in a river. You tug at the string and at the end find a tag. "Call me, here's my number" it reads. There's a picture of a monster on it, and a ten-digit number. You decide not to call, and lower the string back into the icy cold water.

You turn around, going back into the area you came from; this time finding a monster with a head like a snowflake and glasses too dark to see through. It sends curly ice shapes at you in a worm or snakelike pattern. a few of them hit you, and when it stops you kneel from the pain. Seeing that you stopped moving, it sends more attacks at you and they hit with rapid succession. Your soul shatters.

The world goes black around you, and a voice fills your head. It's been so long since you've heard anything outside your own thoughts, so you flinch at the sound. **"You cannot give up just yet. Chara, stay determined."** It says in a deep grumbly voice. You frown. Your name isn't Chara. You gasp as light fills your vision, and you blink it away. You're back at the glowing star. _You're back at the glowing star. YOU'RE BACK AT THE GLOWING STAR_. But... why? How? You _died_ , right? That snowflake thing _killed_ you. _Your soul shattered_. You _died_.

You hold your breath until your heartrate calms. You don't have to freak out. You're obviously not dead, because you can still feel the cold from the snow. You don't bother to go up to the stream again; you know what's there. You don't want to waste time, you want to get out of the cold as soon as possible. You run into the deer again, and repeat what you did last time. It walks away, and you rush out of the area before you run into the snowflake again.

In the next area it looks like the two skeletons are talking. The taller one looks at you, and the shorter one looks at him. The taller one looks at the shorter, and this repeats until they're both practicly twirling. You stifle a laugh. Finally they stop, but you've stopped paying attention. You're trying to give them names. You ponder a bit, unable to think of anything. You're pulled from your thoughts when the taller skeleton leaves and the shorter follows. You consent to calling the shorter "Blue" for now because of his hoodie and the taller "Red" because of his scarf.

You follow them, running into a short snowman-like monster. It forces you to run between shards of ice. When its distracted, you lift its hat off its head before it can react. When you lifted up the hat, the creature seemed to turn into a block of ice. It strangely looks happier. You go on your way.

Blue and Red stand in front of you, a square of dirt in the way. Red says something before looking at you expectantly. You walk forward, and he gets shocked. He looks at Blue, annoyed, and Blue gestures to you. He walks across the snow and through the dirt in a pattern, placing a clear orb on your head. You smile, trying to keep it from rolling off. He walks back and you step in the footprints he left. You're enjoying this. He looks at you, surprised, and Blue's smile grows. Red turns to leave. Blue starts to stare off into the trees, a faraway look on his face. You recognize that look well enough to know you should leave him alone. You follow Red.

They give you more puzzles. All pattern based, except one that was just a word search. That one made you laugh. When you finally finished with the puzzles, you saw a sign saying "Welcome to Snowdinn!" with small blue flowers on either side. After that you find a town. There is another star on your left. You think you know what they do now, if only a small idea. You touch it, and let its warmth wash over you.

* * *

A.N.

Here is chapter three, Where Frisk dies for the first time. (I Wonder if Sans has noticed? Who can say :3) AnyWay I knoW I named Sans "Blue" and Papyrus "Red" instead of giving them their real names, but that's because Frisk has been getting the names from Chara (spoiler alert) and I don't think Chara kneW Sans and Papyrus. Thanks for reading, next chapter up next Week!


	4. Chapter 4- Papyrus Fight

You pull your hand away slowly. You don't want it's warmth to leave, but you know you can't stop now. You're filled with determination.

You turn. There's a shop, an inn, a resturaunt, and a house. You don't have that much gold on you, only the little bit you collected from monsters in the ruins and a few more from the one you encountered in Snowdinn. You decide to stop at the shop.

Inside it's filled with the smell of cinnamon and bread. It has a warm air to it, like Toriel's house. You smile from the memory.

You buy a cinnamon bunny and leave, the rabbit at the counter giving you a cheery smile on the way out. You walk through the rest of the town, looking into the window of the inn and the resturaunt. You wish you had enough gold to go in, but two gold probably won't get you anything. So you keep going.

The air grows colder around you, and it gets harder to see. You wonder if it could be a blizzard, but shake off the thought. There's no wind, so it couldn't be a blizzard or a snowstorm or anything like that.

Red stands in front of you. You freeze, unsure of whether to continue. Your soul is pulled away from you, and the air clears up. Bones float harmlessly out of your reach, and you frown. They stop, and you look at Red, confused. When the pause is over, a bunch of blue bones come at you from all sides, practicaly impossible to dodge. You realize that the bones are going through each other, and wonder if they would go through you as well. You stand still and close your eyes. They phase through you, one after the other, leaving a tingling feeling on your soul.

You fall to the ground. You feel heavy, but you get back on your feet. You can't move side to side, but you can jump. You jump over the next few barrages of bones. The fight continues until one long attack, featuring the words "Cool Dude" before a dog and a wall of bones.

The bones are placed in a way that they wpuld be impossible to jump over, but you try anyway. you jump up and up and up until you're floating in the air. The bones stay underneath you, harmlessly above the snow. The cold flakes glitter in the light shed by the crystals above you, creating a rainbow. You wonder if it's because of the magic or your new vantage point above the trees. You don't have that long, however, before you fall back down. Red looks at you and starts to look exsasperated, if that were possible for a skeleton. He offers you mercy, and you gladly take it. Your soul disappears.

When he leaves, you go into the next area. There's no snow on the ground, which you're grateful for. It's warmer, but not much. There's another star by a blue flower. You rest your hand on it.

* * *

A.N.

When I said "giving you a cheery smile" I had accidentaly said "problem" instead of smile at first. Just thought you guys might like that little fact XD  
Thanks for reading, it Was a bit tough getting this done because school started so I hope it's ok! Next chapter next Week- and I'm capitalizing my W's because...!  
Just kidding, there's no actual reason, I'm just Weird :3


	5. Chapter 5- Waterfall

You take your hand away. You notice that there's a shed to your right, where Blue is sitting. There's snow on the roof of it. You frown, trying to figure out how there could be snow there, since it doesn't seem like it snows in this area. You dismiss the thought, chalking it up to magic.

You pass by Blue, going into the next room. You look around, before deciding that you'll just go back to see Red before continuing on. He seemed upset, and you want to make sure he's alright.

You head back, trudging through the snow to find him standing in front of a house. You assume it's his.

His face brightens when he sees you, and you smile, but don't walk any closer. You don't wanna risk another fight, seeing as you're already at low HP.

You continue on through the blue, having to dodge around rocks and finding yourself surrounded by seaweed.

You stop, and see a shadow looming over you. You freeze. The silver shape pulls out a cyan spear, and looks like it's about to drop it. Thankfully, it doesn't, letting it fade and eventually walking away. You leave the patch of seaweed, followed by a yellow monster.

It trips and falls into the stone, and you realize it has no arms. You decide to call it Monster Kid. He starts to pick himself up, and you help him. He seems to thank you, then goes on about something else. Before you can sign anything to him, he runs away, leaving you alone. So you keep going.

The bridge seeds seem simple enough. You pick up one, but it's heavy. You end up holding it on your head. You place it in the water, and expect it to sink, but it just glides along the top of the water. You do the same with the other three.

The next set of bridge seeds is more of a puzzle. Luckily, there's a golden bell which seems to pull the bridge seeds back to their original position. You finally make it, and walk across, almost slipping on one of their leaves.

The room after this one has a ceiling of shining "stars" in it. You sit for a minute.

A telescope stands behind you, and look through it. When the telescope hovers over an unusually large star, it says in dark red letters "check the wall." You go to the wall on your far right, and run your hand along it, jumping when it slides down like a door.

Behind it is a long bridge, and you can see at one point some twists in it. You wonder why a bridge would need that, and you get your answer when a barrage of cyan spears lands three inches in front of your nose. The armor-covered silhouette throws more, and it's hard to dodge when you have to keep turning left and right on this bridge.

Even when the spears stop, you keep running. You can't risk it. You're at 1 HP, and you don't want to die again. Because it HURTS.

You turn left, and find yourself in a cavern. There's an ice cream cart and a box. Deaming yourself safe, you sit in the corner of the room and eat all of your bisicle. When your heart stops throbbing, you walk over to the ice cream cart. But you can't afford any, so you leave.

You turn back to the room you missed, where there is cheese on the table again. This time, though, a crystal has grown over it. You ignore it, and instead head over to the save point. Save point. That feels right. You rest your hand on the save point, and relish the healing energy in it. It fills you with determination.

* * *

A.N.

Ugh I'm sorry I kept forgetting to Work on this XD thank you for being patient With me. To be perfectly honest, the delay was partly because of homeWork and partly because I like to spend my time sitting at the duck pond instead of Writing this X3 I'm a maaaajor procrastinator. Anyway, shout out to bogy365, TheFinalFirefly, NoItsBecky, and Moosabus. They're all most likely better Writers than me. And thanks to insaneschitsoid for pointing out some of the errors in this chapter, if anyone else finds any, please tell me, because I keep forgetting to spellcheck myself XD


	6. NOT A CHAPTER

Sorry there hasn't been a chapter in a While. NeW Chapter up soon, though! I promise I'm Working on it noW, I just took a LONG break XD


End file.
